


Reverse Russian Roulette

by goldengan



Series: Reverse ! Become Human [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, M/M, Masturbation, Role Reversal, reverse au, reverse!au - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 04:03:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15380247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldengan/pseuds/goldengan
Summary: Hank’s Russian Roulette: passed out on the ground after binge drinking.Connor’s Russian Roulette: continuously snorting coke and then jacking off to feel alive and passing out because his heart nearly craps out.reverse!AU: RK800 Connor is now HK800 Hank. And Lieutenant Hank is now Lieutenant Connor.





	Reverse Russian Roulette

**Author's Note:**

> Whoever came up with this Reverse!AU is glorious and I’m 1000% here for it, obviously
> 
> Elijah Kamski - Chloe Stone  
> RK800 Connor – Lieutenant Connor Rook  
> Lieutenant Hank Anderson – HK800 Hank  
> Captain Jeffrey Fowler – Captain Amanda Stern

Connor’s cock strained against his zipper as one of his favorite videos played. An older man, with a hairy and muscular dad bod, and a man in his mid-thirties, playing a barely legal twink, were fucking each other in a sparsely decorated living room. Connor could never watch this video first, as everything about it was absolutely cringey. But, when he had little blood to his brain, this video had everything he needed to get off. 

He normally left himself plenty of time to masturbate before work, so he could shower and be somewhat presentable, but it was getting increasingly difficult to wake up on time. Even now, the caffeine was jittery in his system. Connor hoped, even though he left himself less than forty-five minutes to leave the house and that thought alone was giving him major anxiety, that an orgasm would calm his nerves. 

The caffeine high made him more cognizant so the video didn’t have the desired effect. That left Connor to search for another video. He typed in his usual keyword “dad bod” and sorted to newest at the top. Connor was surprised to find four new videos in the tag. According to the thumbnails, they all starred the same insanely attractive man. He was older with grey shoulder length hair, an attractively cut beard, a burly chest covered in hair, and a thick cock. Connor had never seen a more perfect culmination of everything he desired in a man. He unzipped his pants before clicking the first video. Connor’s hips thrust involuntarily as his damp briefs hit the open air. 

“Come to me, daddy,” Connor said stupidly to his empty kitchen.

The video began with another man, similar in dad bod physique, telling the gorgeous grey-haired man to strip. His acting was terrible, but Connor couldn’t bring himself to care. The video cut to them immediately fucking, camera centered on the grey-haired man getting filled with the others cock, his dick spilling onto the ground all the while. Connor’s mouth opened in awe. His own dick forgotten as he gazed at the gorgeous man onscreen.

The grey-haired man used a single finger to slide his hair away from his eyes and Connor gasped. Whatever model this android was, Connor had a feeling that Chloe Stone created it from Connor’s porn history. And, suddenly, the way the human spoke to the android made more sense. Not that Connor was averse to BDSM, of course, but androids had to listen to their owners. The whole thing always skeeved Connor. The more cases he worked involving deviancy, the more Connor wondered at the type of person who would be attracted to androids. 

The android touched its cock and immediately spurted his ejaculate on the floor under it. Connor was angry with himself that he forgot to catch his cum before it hit the underside of his kitchen table. He hated cleaning up under there.

~

Connor needed to fill out a ton of reports again. That meant another day high on caffeine pills, and maybe a line or two of coke. But this wasn’t abnormal. In fact, Connor being a jittery ball of anxiety was a DPD meme at this point. Stern often said Connor was gonna have an aneurism soon and Connor wondered why he didn’t have one already. But there was so much to do, so much to get done, and if Connor didn’t do it no one else was gonna so he needed to do it he needed to do it he needed to do it all. 

It was about 11 pm when Ben called him and was entirely unsurprised that Connor was still at his desk. He called with a deviancy case he needed input on. Connor should stretch his legs anyway because what he formed a blood clot from sitting too long? Connor didn’t want to die at his desk, so he saved his work three times, well once more then twice more because who knows, and set off to the address Ben gave him.

Ben is outside when Connor arrives. Connor assumed he was waiting on him. But, no. Ben was outside to get away from the smell. Connor nods quickly at the briefing Ben gives him as he enters the crime scene. 

And, yeah, Connor can immediately see why Ben had to leave. A large man is on the floor at one of the grossest states of decomposition. Flies and maggots are dancing in the dead man’s eyes, mouth, and open wounds. A man in a grey suit with bright blue piping walks past the detectives to inspect the body. Connor’s heart skips a beat.

“Oh, yeah. I forgot.” Ben rolls his eyes to Connor, as if they’re sharing a joke. “This is an android CyberLife gifted us. Stern says it’s gonna help with all the deviancy cases. You know, since you’re over worked.”

Normally Connor would disagree, his work load was nothing he couldn’t handle, but can only bring himself to nod at the android. 

“I’m Hank,” the android says as it turns Connor and, God, his voice is lovely and gruff and arousal pools in Connor’s stomach. “I’m a protype android here to assist with the deviancy investigation.”

“You sure are.” 

Ben turns to Connor sporting a “are you fucking serious?” face and groans, “Oh, here we go.” And leaves the crime scene shaking his head.

Connor pushes his glasses up, nose suddenly sweating, and can’t help but agree with Ben. He’d have to send a strongly worded email to a Ms. Chloe Stone about this fucking development. As if he had the time… 

~

It’s been a few days since Hank has been working alongside Connor. And, in those few days, Connor has been jacking off relentlessly to android porn. 

At first, there was a novelty to droid on droid porn. All too quickly, though, it reminded Connor of what his female friends said they disliked about most lesbian porn, back when Connor had friends. There was a distinct feeling of high heels and long, fake fingernails shoved unceremoniously into orifices in the mass produced “droid on droid” tag. The two, or sometimes more, androids would plow into each other like dolls being shoved together at the crotch by an insanely horny preteen. And the noises they’d make were on par with bad lesbian porn in their fakeness. Judging from the views and the sheer number of videos that sported this content, however, no one seemed to care. 

Eventually, he stumbled upon the “porn for lesbians” version of droid on droid videos and hadn’t looked back. Parts of their skin would dissolve away and, when they touched their exposed plastic together, their moans were laced with static. Connor remembered finding the noise jarring and unpleasant at first. But then, just today, there was a moment of static on the police scanner and Connor swore his dick reacted before he could make sense of it.

And, you know, so what if he also typed in HK800 in the search bar as well? So what if he found some good and proper droid fucking that happened to star the android of his goddamned dreams? So what if he was blasting rope to an HK800 getting stuffed and moaning loudly through static and watching its milky blue cum leak everywhere? Connor was sane. It’s what any sane person would do. Don’t quote him on that or anything. 

Connor didn’t allow himself much free time because free time felt an awful lot like death. But, over the course of these past few days, he did allow himself to search for good, high quality android fucking. He felt like it might be the only thing keeping him rational around that stunning, picturesque android named Hank. 

He was still jittery from… Connor couldn’t remember what he’d taken last. Or at all, actually. But figured a nice j/o sesh would calm his increasing nerves so he could sleep his normal three hours before work.

Connor copied over his favorite three videos onto his harddrive because fuck the actual police. He didn’t want to sit through all three because he was so fucking tired, but he did want to watch his absolute favorite: It began with a lone, fully dressed HK800 sitting on a bed. There was no competing for screen time and Connor didn’t have to skip around to see more of the specific android. The HK800 was always there, in the center of the frame, fucking itself. 

It was leaning against the wall as it palmed it pants. Connor sighed along with the android and he copied its movements. 

The android moved as if it was testing out its dick for the first time. Every pull on itself was met with a different and startled noise. Connor didn’t know how androids worked, he guessed not all of them came with genitalia, but appreciated the realism of its actions. It was like the “barely legal teens” Connor used to watch as they’d pretend to not know what a dick in their ass felt like. Only, you know, this was real. Or, Connor supposed, it was real to him. It made the android feel familiar to Connor. As if they were sharing this experience together for the first time. Like they were close friends who happened to jack off together or something. Not that Connor actually knew anything about that, he’d have to have friends for that, but it was a nice fantasy to have, probably. 

The HK800 unzipped it pants to reveal its full, thick erection. Precum beading on the tip with a single pull on its length. Connor opened his mouth, begging his senses to imagine the feel of it, the taste of it, what noise it would make when Connor licked its slit. He pulled himself out as well, other hand reaching for the lube he’d soon need.

When the android lifted its hips to fully remove its pants, so did Connor. When the android pushed up its shirt to expose its hairy chest, Connor left his as he didn’t want the laptop to burn him. It had happened many times before. The android brushed a nipple and arched into the touch, spreading its legs, revealing an already slick hole. Connor’s mouth watered at the stunning sight, but he didn’t want to be too far behind as he squirted some lube on his fingers to wet himself properly. 

It was a bit awkward, Connor didn’t usually finger himself for fear of having the laptop fall, but Connor was fueled only by desire to match the insanely beautiful android on screen. It began pumping two fingers into its hole and Connor was more than happy to copy. It opened its mouth and contorted strangely to have its fingers meet places it seemed to enjoy. Connor, on the other hand, was stroking himself while fingering with the other. At his angle he couldn’t get deep, but it was good enough.

After a while of pumping its fingers and feeling its chest, the HK800 made that static-y noise that Connor loved so much. Connor orgasmed, thrusting his hips into his hand and felt the cum drip from the back of his laptop. He’d have to clean that up, but his body relaxed too quickly.

~

A crash of breaking glass. Connor’s body and eye lids were too heavy to open. Sleep paralyzes after a particularly substantial amount of stimulates was normal.

“Lieutenant?”

But there was an intruder. Connor needed to wake up.

“Lieutenant Rook?”

The voice came closer and Connor willed his eyes to open but they just fucking wouldn’t. Of course. Of fucking course.

The bedroom door opened and light from the hallway flooded in. “Wake up, Lieutenant.” 

And, with that voice, now in his bedroom no less, Connor’s heart lurched. 

A slap to Connor’s face didn’t wake him. The second slap, harder and quicker, made Connor shoot up with hands gripping the sheets below him, gasping for air. The laptop had fallen on its side, screen still bright. Hank was standing unseemly still right next to the bed and, therefore, right next to Connor.

Connor looked up at Hank, nearly forgetting his current state of half-nakedness until he saw were Hank was staring. And, no, it wasn’t at his cum-stained thighs and shirt, but directly at his laptop screen. Connor looked over to see what it was displaying and wasn’t shocked to find it autoplaying the video he’d passed out to. 

As far as he could see, Connor had two options: One, he could lie. It would be dumb and pointless and take too much effort. Especially with a smart-as-fuck android who could assess a crime-scene in two seconds. 

Option two, he could shrug it off and go about his life. If Hank was here, that meant they had a case. So, more than likely, he’d have to complete some version of the second option anyway. Not that Connor didn’t want to absolutely die from embarrassment, because he absolutely fucking did. But Hank was viewing him with no pants, half-hardened cum everywhere, drool dripping down the side of his face, so what was the fucking point in denying the situation?

Connor tried to move his limbs, any of them in any capacity, and found his body was still stupidly sore from his daily intake of various stimulates and then jacking off. There was no way he could get up without help. Well, there was no way this could be any more embarrassing. 

“You’re gonna need to help me into the shower,” Connor says, swallowing the single shred of pride he had left.

But Hank was still staring at the screen and didn’t acknowledge Connor. It’s LED spinning yellow. “CyberLife assured me no one would figure out that was me.”

Connor knew, if he ever did decide to tell anyone about this, that no one would blame him for passing out again.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you enjoyed about the fic pretty please ❤️
> 
> you can follow me on my twitter [goldenganjj](https://twitter.com/goldenganjj) for fic updates and fandom nonsense


End file.
